yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/591-600
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 591. || حرف ظرف آمد درو معنی چون آب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Vezir dedi ki: “Delillerinizi kısa kesiniz; nasihatimi, can ve gönülden dinleyiniz. || To them, now, he replied: "Your prayer ’s of no avail. My counsel take and ponder. Naught else shall prevail. |- | 592. || بحر معنی عنده ام الکتاب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Emin isem, emin adam ittiham edilmez göğe ver desem bile! || If I'm a trusted man, my word is not a lie, E’en though I'd say that black is white, or earth is sky. |- | 593. || بحر تلخ و بحر شیرین در جهان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Eğer ben mahzı kemâl isem kemâli inkâr nedir? Değilsem bu zahmet, bu eziyet ne oluyor? || If I'm perfection, who the perfect's word denies? If I am otherwise, why all this fuss and noise? |- | 594. || در میانشان برزخ لا یبغیان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Ben bu halvetten çıkmayacağım çünkü, kalp ahvali ile meşgulüm.” || Forth from my solitude to come I'm not designed. I'm communing with God; to His will I'm resigned." |- | 595. || وانگه این هر دو ز یک اصلی روان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hepsi birden dediler ki: “Ey vezir, inkâr etmiyoruz, bizim sözümüz ağyarın sözü gibi değildir. || They still insisted: "Vazīr, that we'll not deny, But our remonstrance is a truly piteous cry. |- | 596. || بر گذر زین هر دو رو تا اصل آن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ayrılığından göz yaşlarımız akmakta, canımızın tâ içinden ahu vahlar coşmakta!” || The tears of (our) eyes are running, because of separation from You (And) intense sighs are flowing from the depths of (our) souls. |- | 597. || زر قلب و زر نیکو در عیار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çocuk dadı ile kavga etmez. Gerçi ne kötüyü bilir ne iyiyi... Fakat boyuna ağlar durur! || An infant doesn't argue with (its) nurse get milk but weeps, while not knowing (anything about) bad or good. |- | 598. || بی محک هرگز ندانی ز اعتبار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Biz çenk gibiyiz sen mızrak vurmaktasın; inleme bizden değil, sen inliyorsun! || We are like the harp, and You are strumming (upon it). The mournful (sound is) not from us, (but) You are causing the lament. |- | 599. || هر که را در جان خدا بنهد محک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Biz ney gibiyiz, bizdeki nağme senden. Biz dağ gibiyiz, bizdeki seda senden. || We are like the reed-flute, and the melody within us is from You.Or mountain vale, our echo's but child of thy sound. |- | 600. || هر یقین را باز داند او ز شک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kazanıp kaybetmede satranç oyunu gibiyiz; ey huyları güzel! Bizim kazanıp kaybetmemiz sendendir. || We are like a chess game, (engaged) in capture and checkmate,(but) our capture and checkmate is from You, O You of Beautiful Qualities!